Sofia Andres Makes A Splash Comeback on Primetime TV in ‘Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail’
Posted on April 26, 2019 by IBC In line with the summer season, in celebration of 60 years of Philippine entertainment, IBC 13 will bring back the journey of a mermaid fantaserye in the hot summer primetime in the same league of the the phenomenal fantaserye “Janella in Wonderland,” “Syrena” and “Merlyna.” Sofia Andres as Lupe (seamaid) Sofia Andres, who is now ready to show her sexier, bolder, younger and mature side, bolsters the star power of primetime as she makes a splash comeback on television and stars in the upcoming IBC 13 fantaserye “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail,” a girl who transformed into a seamaid as she discovers under the sea in the organic ocean in an underwater land, which is set to ablaze and heat up the nights of TV viewers premieres on Monday (April 29). The most anticipated fantasy series will revolve around the touching tale of a seamaid from birth named Lupe (Zara Julianna Richards), a young seamaid who was born as 10-year-old, as the Little Princess of Oceantica, an underwater kingdom. She raised by her stepmother Queen Elseda (Princess Ryan), who meets the pink dolphin Zumba (voiced by Kendra Kramer), a small red crab Krab King (voiced by Jun Urbano) and a helpful sea lion Snouty (voiced by Juan Miguel Tamayo) who are friends with Lupe. In the land, Lupe was being her into a human who raised by a father Randy (Chubi del Rosario) who involve him in a foster life about a seamaid. At the sea, Lupe (Sofia Andres) turns 20 at the sea where she discovered the swim by using her using her magical necklace to transform into a seamaid and went to Oceantica where she discovered by Queen Elseda, and also Zumba, Krab King and Snouty. In the land, Raffy (Diego Loyzaga), a young man at the sand when Lupe fall in love. Things are reeving up for Lupe until the evil seamaid Neldida (Cora Waddell) took over the throne. But this time that Lupe to treat and stop Neldida and save the beautiful sea-world of Oceantica as Lupe saved her stepmother's kingdom, Lupe learns anything in a love triangle and that her love for both land and the sea. With the story revolving around the organic ocean to include seamaids, mermaids and sea creatures, fans can expect a braver and fiercer Sofia as she does a splash scenes that will once again prove her mettle as the country’s premier Drama Princess. Before her much-awaited return to primetime, Sofia appeared in several Kaibigan shows. She was part of the hit Sunday campus drama “BFF,” with Diego. Sofia also brought her star power to the big screen as she starred in the movie “Mama's Girl” also with Diego. Meanwhile, known for launching new formats and new faces on Philippine television, “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” is IBC 13's newest summer offering to primetime TV viewers, in line with the celebration of 60 glorious years of Philippine entertainment, when the TV station ushered in the phenomenal era of the fantaserye craze among young viewers via “Janella in Wonderland,” “Syrena” and “Merlyna.” This fantaserye boasts of a cast made up of some of the most acclaimed and some of the hottest performers on television. Also part of “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” are Gloria Sevilla, Toby Alejar, Joel Saracho, Julian Estrada, Nichole Baranda, Raine Salamante, Nikki Gonzales, Anjo Damiles, Jon Lucas, Paula Peralejo and John Wayne Sace, the mermaids are Krishna Johnson, Imee Hart, Murielle Tanchanco, Chanel Morales, Marvelous Alejo and Malak So Shdifat, the animated voices of Mikee Lee as Culide, Jacob Benedicto as FishBoy, Rita Magdalena as Dwela, Lara Fabregas as Manrole, Vivo Ouano as Remy and Justin Cuyugan as Pufferada, and villains are Helga Krapf, Frances Ignacio, Gerald Pizzaras, Miguel Faustmann and Marxd Topacio. It is under the direction of Jeffrey Jeturian, Paco Sta. Maria and Rory Quintos. Don’t miss the premiere of “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail,” this Monday (April 29), 7:45 p.m. after “Express Balita” on IBC Primetime ng Bayan, IBC HD and live streaming on IBC TV 13 Facebook page. For more information about “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/LupeASeamaidsTail and Twitter.com/LupeASeamaidsTail.